


November Rain

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Crowley travels back in time to spend a little extra time with Bobby... Things get a little off script...





	1. November Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the feels
> 
> Song: November Rain by Guns and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could take the time to lay it on the line I could rest my head just knowin' that you were mine... All mine...

_When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained but darlin’ when I hold you, don’t you know I feel the same…‘Cause nothin’ lasts forever and we both know hearts can change and it's hard to hold a candle in the cold November rain…_

Crowley sighed and tentatively relaxed into Bobby’s warm embrace. Resting his head on the slightly taller man’s shoulder as they began to dance to the song currently playing on the radio.

_We've been through this such a long long time just tryin' to kill the pain… But lovers always come and lovers always go and no one's really sure who's lettin' go today. Walking away…_

It hurt. God, did it hurt. Bobby was dead… He had been dead for some time, but Crowley just couldn’t let go. Not yet, anyway. Which is why he occasionally found himself traveling back through time just to relive this single rainy November evening.

_If we could take the time to lay it on the line I could rest my head just knowin’ that you were mine. All mine. So if you want to love me then darlin’ don't refrain, or I’ll just end up walkin’ in the cold November rain…_

“Everythin’ okay?” Bobby asked, his words slightly slurred.

“Yeah,” Crowley assured him, “Just thinking.”

Bobby chuckled softly,

“Stop that.”

“I wish I could,” Crowley murmured.

_Do you need some time...on your own. Do you need some time...all alone? Everybody needs some time... on their own. Don’t you know you need some time...all alone..._

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Bobby queried after a moment or two of silence.

“This and that,” Crowley lied, knowing better than to mess with the timeline.

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart when even friends seem out to harm you but if you could heal a broken heart, wouldn't time be out to charm you…_

“Alright,” Bobby heaved a contented sigh, “I love you.”

Crowley swallowed thickly,

“I love you too.”

_Sometimes I need some time...on my own. Sometimes I need some time...all alone. Everybody needs some time... on their own. Don't you know you need some time...all alone…_

“Will ya be by tomorrow?” Bobby asked.

“No,” Crowley answered truthfully, “I’ve got things to do, deals to make, souls to round up, you understand.”

“Yeah,” Bobby affirmed, “I understand.”

“Not as dumb as he looks folks,” Crowley joked, lightly.

_And when your fears subside and shadows still remain. I know that you can love me when there’s no one left to blame, so never mind the darkness we still can find a way. ‘Cause nothin' lasts forever even cold November rain…_

Just then the storm outside started to subside.

“Well, sadly, I’ve got to go,” Crowley proclaimed, staying on script.

“So soon?” Bobby only clung to him tighter, “I know what you’ve been doin’, what I can’t figure out is why.”

Crowley’s heart nearly stopped in his chest.

**_What the hell’s going on? This isn’t a part of the script._ **

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Crowley once again lied upon realizing Bobby was waiting for an answer; desperate to get back on script.

_Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody. You're not the only one. You're not the only one…_

“Don’t lie to me, dammit,” Bobby chided, tears now streaming down his face, “I know you’ve been traveling back to this point in time for awhile now, so spill.”

“I can’t, Bobby, I just can’t,” Before the hunter could press the issue, Crowley returned to his own time period.

Vowing never to return again.


	2. Ch-Ch-Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face the strange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this because what the hell lol

In spite of promising himself he wouldn’t go back, curiosity got the better of him and Crowley once again found himself going back in time. Only this time, straight into a devil’s trap.

“Oh c’mon!” Crowley groaned in exasperation, “Seriously, Bobby? I thought we were past all this nonsense.”

“I thought we were too,” Bobby sniffled, “But, as I said, I know what you’ve been doin’ and now…,” He swallowed hard, his voice breaking a little, “Now you’re gonna tell me just what the hell you’ve been up to.”

“I can’t,” Crowley declared, “If I tell you, there’s no telling how badly I would mess things up.”

“Please,” Bobby begged, “I’m beggin’ you and that’s not somethin’ I do often. Just tell me. I deserve to know the truth.”

“Fine,” Knowing he was right, Crowley heaved a sigh of defeat, “About a year from now, you die and the Winchesters give you a proper hunter’s funeral, satisfied?”

“Not really,” Bobby frowned, “How do I bite it?”

“Gunshot, right to the head,” Crowley reluctantly informed him, “Now, mind letting me out of this thing?”

“Just one final thing,” Bobby took a step towards him, “When I die, I want you to move on with your life. Don’t keep holdin’ on to me. Don’t keep travelin’ back in time just to spend a little more time with me. Just move on.”

“Only if you promise me something in return,” Crowley countered, “Don’t die.”

“I can’t promise that,” Bobby promptly argued, “I mean when it’s your time to go, it’s your time to go. There ain’t no gettin’ around it.”

“I know,” Crowley frowned and watched as he broke the seal, “Goodbye, Bobby.”

And with that, he once again returned to his own timeline, only to find everything had changed.

“Bollocks.”


	3. Welcome Back (The End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot, welcome back

“Hey, thought that was you,” Bobby greeted upon entering the room, “How was the trip?”

“Apparently it went better than expected,” Crowley mused, “I mean you’re still alive.”

“Well, you told me not to die, so I sent another hunter in my place,” Bobby revealed, “I know it wasn’t right, but gotta maintain the balance, right?”

“Right,” Crowley agreed.

All of a sudden sharp pain ripped through his brain forcing him to his knees. Memories flashed and burned before his eyes only to be replaced with new ones. Helping the Winchesters take down Dick Roman… Proposing to Bobby sometime afterward… The junkyard lit up like the Fourth of July and looking better than it had ever looked before… Castiel presiding over the ceremony… A hotel room in Paris… Passionate words whispered in a fever pitch…

“Hey, whoa, are you-”

“We’re married,” Crowley managed to gasp out as the pain slowly started to subside.

“Yeah,” Bobby carefully sunk down onto the ground in front of him, “You proposed to me after we got Dean and Cas back from Purgatory and we got married like six months later.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Crowley proclaimed, “Now I do, anyways. Guess it took a few moments for everythin’ to catch up.”

“Guess so,” Bobby agreed, “You okay now?”

“Yeah,” Crowley nodded the affirmative, “I’m fine. Everything’s as it should be.”

“Damn straight it is,” Bobby pulled him into a hug, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Bobby,” Crowley returned the hug without hesitation, “Well as much a demon can actually love, anyway.”

“Ahem.”

“Give us a moment, Dean,” Bobby muttered, absently.

“Wrong Winchester,” Sam declared with a chuckle.

“Oops,” It was all Crowley could do to keep a straight face.

“Sorry, Sam,” Bobby apologized, sincerely, “Be with ya in a moment.”

“Okay,” Sam made a weird snorting sound.

“C’mon, Sam,” Amelia proclaimed, “Let’s leave our fellow lovebirds in peace and go wait in the kitchen.”

“Fine,” Sam heaved an exaggerated sigh and together, the two headed into the kitchen.

_Wait…_

Crowley was confused for a moment but then he remembered Bobby convincing Sam to convince Amelia to run away with him… The wedding had been a truly beautiful thing… All expenses paid thanks to the right strings being pulled…

“Alright, this is really starting to hurt my knees,” Bobby griped, snapping Crowley out of his thoughts and back to the present.

“Sorry, keep forgetting humans aren’t impervious to pain,” Crowley deadpanned.

They reluctantly released one another and then helped each other to their feet.

“Well, better go see what moose wants,” Crowley advised, “I’m gonna go pester Dean. You know how much he hates it.”

“Yeah,” Bobby mused, “Have fun and try not to get stabbed this time.”

“Can’t make any promises,” Crowley gave him a wink and with that, he was gone.

Bobby scoffed and shook his head. He swore Crowley was gonna be the death of him…. And possibly Dean…


End file.
